1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a bird trap specifically for the trapping and collecting of a plurality of birds of the grouse type and specifically pigeons but also including quails, doves, pheasants, grouse, etc. wherein such birds are characterized by eating from a supporting surface with their heads lowered during forward movement of the bird. The trap assembly is structured to take advantage of this orientation in order to facilitate entrance of the bird into the storage area of the trap and prevent escape therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In almost all areas of the United States as well as many other areas of the world, pigeons are found, not only in the wild, but in metropolitan areas. The large quantity of pigeons which inhabit certain metropolitan areas has resulted in a problem necessitating the removal thereof. Such removal is considered necessary not only because of a nuisance factor but also because there is a health hazard present. Cryptococcus is an infectious disease derived from a pathogenic fungi that grows in pigeon droppings which can cause the above noted disease. This disease affects the lungs and other organs in the body and can even be fatal. Other diseases associated with pigeons include encephalitis and hepatitis as well as salmonella and dyptheria. Expensive devices to repel the pigeons from buildings or the like have resulted in complex and frequently dangerous electronic devices, sound systems, etc. which are both expensive and of questionable reliability. Traps of course exist in many structural configurations designed to trap birds of numerous varieties as well as other type of animals. Typically, such traps are designed for the particular species which they are intended to capture and such traps frequently are designed not only to capture the animals but frequently harm and destroy such animals. Trap structures of a variety of structures, designs and configurations are represented in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. to Barker, 1,262,160; Evans, 1,029,053; Clapp, 1,234,629; Smith, 1,495,116; Boyer, 1,506,045; Sonntag, 3,672,090; Beisel, 1,335,359; Thomas, 1,363,626; Clapp, 1,371,070; Sosbee, 1,497,883; and Llanos, 4,603,504.
While the trap structures disclosed in the above noted patents are considered to be operable for their intended function, none are specifically structured for the capturing of pigeons or like birds demonstrating similar characteristics of the pigeon in an efficient manner which allows for the "storage" of a plurality of pigeons within a storage area without doing harm to the pigeon and further wherein the captured pigeons may be released or utilized in a more humane manner other than harming or killing the pigeons.